More than a Ring
by Hallabrethiliel
Summary: What happens when the Ringbearer is not the only one to decide the fate of Middle-earth?
1. Summary

Because my other story SUCKS so bad and is so horrible, I am trashing that one, and writing this one. You want a summary you say? Well, here ya go because this story gets kinda confusing and I don't like answering questions in the middle of a story. Summary of 'More than a Ring'  
  
This elf, her name is Sadriethiel, Sadri for short, joins the Fellowship of the Ring at the request of Galadriel. Her past is a mystery, only she and Galadriel know anything of it, for it is dark. (I can't give anything away here) Aragorn is a little suspicious of Sadri, but soon is rid of his suspicions. She becomes fast friends with the hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin. On the banks of the Anduin, a few days out from Lothlòrien, orcs/Uruk-hai of Saruman's attack their camp. But they are not looking for hobbits, they are looking for a certain elf, for an even more sinister reason than for the Ring. The certain elf, Sadri. I can't tell you much more, or I will give the story away. So please, read!  
  
~Hallabrethiliel 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Okay, okay, the beginning here is a bit confusing, but it will all get explained. Bear with me here as I am a terrible writer. (emphasis on terrible) And another thing, this is NOT a Legomance. By the way, all flames will be sent to my pet dragon, Sebring.  
  
Disclamer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Short n' sweet.  
  
"Sadri," his voice grew more serious, "Sadriethiel, you must eat it!" Legolas sternly whispered to the elf that was lying across his lap. She was reluctant to eat the lembas he was trying to give her, and Legolas was close to giving up.  
"Let her be now, Legolas," said Aragorn who had walked up behind the two elves. "She won't eat any tonight. Try again in the morning." Legolas picked up Sadri and set her down where he had been sitting. She shivered once and he covered her with a blanket and then walked over to Aragorn, Gimli, and Pippin. "She isn't going to live through this is she?" asked Gimli.  
  
*~*~*Two Weeks Earlier*~*~*  
  
"You'll never catch me!" Sadriethiel yelled as two hobbits playfully chased after her.  
"It's not fair! You're an elf!" Pippin yelled.  
"Well then Pip, try to catch me," yelled Merry. Gimli stood next to a tree and watched this amusing game of tag. The Company was resting on the shores of the Anduin, two days out from Lothlòrien. Legolas and Aragorn also stood, viewing the small game, smiling, happy that some of the Company were in higher spirits. Aragorn then turned to Legolas. "She isn't bad, but we know only little of her," he said. Then Legolas said, "The Lady said she would prove useful. If she can be trusted by Galadriel, then she-" he was cut off by Sam who said something for the first time in hours. "Mr. Frodo has been gone far too long. And where has Boromir gotten off to?"  
"Boromir is gone? I didn't notice he left!" Sadri said.  
"Dolle naa lost," replied Legolas, who smirked at her. She gave him the death glare and he put his hands up as if surrendering, "lakwenien, amin nae lakwenien." Sadri just nudged him in the stomach. Getting more serious, Sadri said, "well, let's go find them!" She picked up her bow and quiver full of arrows and started off.  
"Wait," said Aragorn, "stay here with the hobbits, Sadriethiel." She sighed and thought to herself as she put her bow down. 'Always left behind and away from the action. Typical.' But hey, it was more time for her to spend with the hobbits she had grown to love so much. Legolas stopped walking and turned around. "If we are not back in two hours, come look for us." Sadri nodded and he turned back around and continued walking.  
  
Turning around from where she was sitting, Sadri said to Sam, "you look like you need some cheering up. Would you like to hear a song?"  
"Oh would I ever!" the hobbit replied. So Merry and Pippin gathered around Sam and Sadri as she started singing a song of her people. She was about halfway through when she abruptly stopped. Sadri cocked her head to one side as though she was listening for something. Grabbing her sword she said, " Merry, Pip, Sam, hide in that bush over there, make no sound, and don't come out until I tell you to." The hobbits obeyed and the elf stood up and walked near a patch of trees. (Sorry for the overuse of the word 'and' here.)  
  
Looking through a hole in the bush, Merry could see a line of orcs coming at Sadri. She stood there, calmly while the orcs got ready to attack. Cooly, she drew her sword and in one quick movement, beheaded an orc, and stabbed another. Sadri was doing pretty well against the orcs when one went behind her and got her into a headlock. She tried to bring her sword up to stab the orc, but her arm was held down by another. Seeing this, Merry felt the need to help.  
  
"No," said Pippin, "she's an elf, she can beat them. Stay here Merry!" Merry paid no attention to Pip. The tiny hobbit stood up from the bush, took out his small dagger, and ran over to the struggling elf, who now had four orcs on her and more were coming. Merry started stabbing the orcs' legs. Some of them staggered and fell, but most still kept a grip on Sadri. One orc stood back, lifted his bow, and aimed an arrow at the elf. Just as he loosed, Merry saw and jumped in front of Sadri. (Gotta love self- sacrifice!) At this same instant, Legolas was looking down from the hill above and saw the small hobbit get struck in the chest by an orc arrow and fall to the ground. Then he heard on orc mutter to the one who had shot. "Fool, we need this elf alive!" With that, the orc knocked Sadri unconscious with a rock and bound her hands. Slinging her over one of their shoulders, the orcs started walking away. Legolas would have shot, had he not been out of arrows. He started dow the hill after them, but they were already long gone. He had stalled for far too long, he thought to himself. There was some rustling in the bushes behind him and he turned around to see Pippin crawling over to Merry's lifeless body.  
"M-merry?" he choked. No reply came. Pippin grabbed Merry's shoulders and started shaking him violently. "Wake up, Merry, wake up! Please wake up!" he choked as tears rolled down his face. Legolas came up behind Pippin and put his arms around him to stop Pippin from shaking the fallen hobbit. "Pippin, Pippin, stop, he is dead, stop," Legolas whispered as he picked up the young hobbit and walked towards a bush. Pippin just gave out little choked sobs every couple of seconds. Looking into the bush, Legolas got a look of worry on his face. "Sam was here too, wasn't he?" the elf asked.  
"Yes," stuttered Pippin, whose head was now buried in Legolas' shoulder, crying. (Hey, he just lost his best friend, you would be crying too!)  
"He has gone then," said Legolas, "to find Frodo I assume."  
  
Aragorn and Gimli sped down the hill towards Legolas and Pippin. The look on the elf's face and Pippin's buried head were a sign that all was not well. "Did you find Frodo and Boromir?" asked Legolas. Aragorn sighed and replied, "Yes, Boromir has been found, but he has been slain by orcs, and Frodo is off to Mordor alone. His fate is no longer in our hands."  
"Not alone," said Legolas, who pointed down the bank at Frodo and Sam in the same boat in the middle of the Anduin.  
"What has happened here?" Aragorn asked of Legolas, who paused before answering, and then said, "The orcs took Sadriethiel," after pausing again he finished, "Merry was slain trying to protect her." Then he patted Pippin on the head as to comfort him. Putting Pippin down, Legolas walked over to Merry's body.  
"We cannot give him a proper burial, but we must do something," said Aragorn. Then Legolas stood up, "I sense something here, something evil. We cannot stay." Then he turned to the lifeless Merry and whispered, "May you rest in peace for eternity, foolish but brave, young hobbit, Meriadoc of the Shire."  
"We cannot do anything more for him now, we must choose our path," said Gimli.  
"I cannot leave Sadriethiel to torment by the orcs," said Legolas, "I will get her back, for it will not be that hard to track that number of orcs." Suddenly then, Pippin perked up.  
"I am coming too! I will not let you go alone," he said. "Though, I fear, I will only be a bother."  
"Nonsense, Master Peregrin," said the elf, "I should very much like your company."  
"Gimli and I then, will go to Edoras," said Aragorn, "war is coming, I can feel it." What was left of the company nodded to each other and walked over to where their packs lay.  
"Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," said Pippin, breaking the akward silence that fell on them, as he looked out over the Great River.  
  
**Almost forgot translations. The elvish stuff that I say in this story is really corny, but I'm kind of just learning it and I want to use it. If you don't like it, don't read it. Dolle naa lost~Your head is empty (you know.haha funny jokey sarcasmy stuff.) Lakwenien, amin nae lakwenien~ Joking, I was joking 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: I was originally going to write this first part in Sadri's POV.but I thought about it, and maybe it would be better if I didn't. Legolas: Maybe the readers would've liked it better in Sadri's POV.. Me: -.- shut up Leggy.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sadri saw Merry get struck with the arrow, and then fall to the ground. From behind her, an orc came and smashed her over the head with a rock. The blow sent her falling backwards, but it wasn't enough to render her unconscious. The orcs bound her hands with a coarse rope. She was too weak to fight back, even if she had tried.  
  
Sadri looked up and saw Legolas, standing near the foot of the hill, looking towards her with great sorrow. It was then she noticed his quiver was empty. Otherwise, she knew, he would have shot at the orcs. There were too many of them, he wouldn't have been able to fight them all off by himself. 'Let them take me,' she thought, 'I haven't been useful in this Fellowship anyway. It won't matter that I'm gone. Walk away, Legolas, walk away and forget about me.' Obviously, Legolas could not read her mind, and he started towards the orcs. Sadri tried to give some sign that she was still conscious and that she could get out herself, eventually. But, just then she was lifted, none too gently, and thrown over the shoulder of an orc. Sadri looked up at Legolas and moved her hands around so he could see she was still awake. He gave a slight nod, and backed off a little bit, reluctantly. The orcs had already turned onto a different path and then Legolas was out of view. Sadri could then hear him talking to Pippin, which comforted her. The orcs continued walking, and after a few hours, Sadri feel into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Sadri was awoken when she was thrown onto the hard ground. Her hands were unbound, but then rebound behind her back. She was pushed towards a tree, where the excess rope from behind her back was slung and tied over a branch high above her reach.  
"You won't be going anywhere soon, elf," a random orc hissed. Then it turned to another and said, "if we keep going at this pace, we'll likely reach Isengard late tomorrow afternoon." 'Isengard?' Sadri thought. 'What's in Isengard?' (A/N: She doesn't know about Saruman yet, but oh, she will...) The next day and a half were a blur to her; being switched from orc to orc and slipping in and out of consciousness. At about noon the next day, the orcs forced her to walk. Sadri was slightly relieved to be let down. Orcs are not too gentle with people they dislike.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come Pippin!" shouted Legolas who was some yards ahead of the small hobbit. Then he stopped and turned around. "I am sorry to rush you, I have forgotten you cannot go long at this pace. Perhaps you would like a rest?"  
"No, it's okay, I can go on," Pippin replied between heavy breaths. "I was just thinking."  
"About what?" asked Legolas who walked up to the hobbit and kneeled so they were at eye level.  
"Things like.how do we know where the orcs are headed? And why is Sadri so important to them? And then," he started to stutter, "I-I started to think about.Merry." Then Pippin's eyes started to get teary. Legolas then did something he normally would never do. He hugged Pippin. (This isn't slash, so it's not that kind of hug.)  
"It's okay, Pippin," he started, "it's okay to cry. Let it all out." And that is just what Pippin did, though careful to be quiet. Legolas stood up and said, "We are on a plain now, if you wish, I could carry you on my shoulders. Pippin nodded and the elf lifted him up. (That is waaaay out of character for Legolas, but don't hate me for it!!) "To answer you thought-questions, Pippin, as the orcs were leaving, I heard one mumble "Saruman" and they were heading West. Putting that together, I believe they are going to Isengard. But what Saruman would want with Sadriethiel is beyond me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was as the orcs thought. Late afternoon on the second day of their travels, they approached Isengard. As they came closer to the tower of Orthanc, most of the orcs drifted away and began doing other things. Soon it was only two Uruk-hai and Sadriethiel. She had already unsuccessfully tried to escape twice, so she was being closely watched. As they came to the steps of the tower, each Uruk-hai grabbed each of the elf's arms and she was then practically dragged up the stairs. The two Uruk-hai took her to what can only be described as the dungeon. It was a large room at the bottom of a flight of stairs. When they got to the door at the top of the stairs, one of the Uruks said "Saruman will see you shortly. You might want to sit down there and enjoy your last pleasant moments of life." With that, the other Uruk pushed Sadri down the stairs. Before slamming the heavy, iron door, it said with a laugh, "For an elf, you certainly aren't as graceful as you all make yourselves out to be." Then she heard the two walk away laughing at the joke. Sadri stood up and examined herself. She wasn't badly hurt, mainly bumps and bruises. But, she did have a large gash on her forehead that she was a little uncomfortable with. Aside from that, she was perfectly fine. Despite the fact that she hadn't eaten in two whole days, Sadri ignored the fact that she probably still had lembas in her pockets. 'I can get out of here.' She thought, 'it shouldn't prove too difficult. These are orcs we are talking about!' Reaching for he sword, she realized that she had dropped it earlier while in battle. Next she reached for her elven daggers, but those too were gone. They must have been taken in her sleep because the belt wasn't even there. A sudden noise at the top of the staircase took her away from her thoughts. A dark figure slowly came down the steps.  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHH!!!!! This chapter is so short!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! I just have the biggest headache right now and I can't type anymore or my brain will explode. Legolas: ^_^ let's hope it does anyway! Me: . I hate you.. 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: OMG.I can't believe how long this update took!! Hopefully this chappie will be longer!!! There is some violence in this chapter, just a little warning. Not much, but enough. And after this chapter, I will not update until I get at least 5 reviews from NEW people. (I wuv u Lili..you're my only reviewer!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Lord of the Rings, would I be posting my stories on FanFiction.net? Didn't think so.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When the light from a crack in the wall fell upon the face of the wizard coming down the stairs, Sadriethiel let out a small gasp. She knew who Saruman was, but she had never thought he would have anything to do with orcs or Uruk-hai. (she obviously wasn't LISTENING whenever the orcs mentioned the wizard..)  
  
"We finally meet," he said, but Sadriethiel kept silent. "You have no idea how important you are to my plans. You know about the Ring of Power undoubtedly, but it is no longer needed to rule Middle-Earth. I have found something better," he paused for a moment before saying, "You." Sadri was confused and enraged at the same time. Did not the wizard know that an elf would not willingly succumb to evil? Apparently not.  
  
"You will do this for me, won't you Sadriethiel?" Saruman asked.  
  
"Never" replied Sadri through clenched teeth. "I will not be used for your evil schemes!"  
  
"There are ways of making you change your mind," said Saruman. He snapped his fingers and an orc came down the stairs carrying a chain and a heavy wooden stick.. Saruman grabbed the stick while Sadri tried to back away without him noticing. She was unsuccessful. The orc came from behind her and before she was able to react, it had the chain around her neck and was attempting to choke her. She stuck her thumbs between the chain and her neck trying stop it, but to no avail, she could no longer breathe.  
  
"How about now?" asked the wizard.  
  
"N-no!" she struggled to speak. Using his free hand, Saruman smacked Sadri across the face, his (freakishly long) nails scraped at her fair skin.  
  
"How about now, elf!" He could tell she was fighting a losing battle. She was beginning to lower to the ground and gasp for air. Sadri managed to choke out one last thing before she ran out of air.  
  
"For the last time..NO," Saruman was not pleased with this. He took the stick and hit her hard over the head with it and her world went black. The orc took the chain away and the elf's limp body sprawled onto the floor.  
  
"We will come back tomorrow to see if you've changed your mind," Said the wizard, (my, he is persistent!) then he turned to the orc and said, "Stay with her the night, make sure she doesn't try anything. I hear she attempted escape a few times already." The orc nodded and Saruman walked up the stairs and the door slammed loudly behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin had fallen asleep on Legolas' shoulders and his head was resting on top the elf's. Legolas knew they weren't far from Isengard, for they had only stopped to rest for a couple of short hours. (No WONDER Pip is asleep!) If they kept going on at this speed, they could reach Isengard within a couple of hours. He reached up and lifted the hobbit slowly from his shoulders and set him down.  
  
"Pippin, Pippin, wake up," he coaxed the hobbit, who simply groaned. "Here," Legolas pulled some fruit and mushrooms (SHROOMS!) out of his pack and dangled the them in front of Pippin. "I know you're hungry," he teased with a smile on his face. "Come on, eat some before we head out again." Pippin's eyes lit up at the sight of the mushrooms and didn't hesitate to take a few from Legolas. Looking up, the elf said quietly, "We shall reach Isengard by nightfall, Pippin. Think you can walk that much more?" Pippin nodded, his mouth too full of shrooms to say anything. After the two had rested for a bit, they got up and started on their trek again. After awhile, the sky got dark, but not from the clouds or the approaching night. It was from the smoke from Isengard. They were close, but still had to figure out how to get in unnoticed.  
  
"Okay, Pippin, here's the plan," said Legolas, "we keep ourselves covered at all times with our cloaks and only move when I say, and only take a couple steps at a time. Got it?" As he said this though, he knew it would be near to impossible to get into the tower, but as long as they were in Isengard, there was a bit of little hope.  
  
A/N: You're probably sitting at your computer thinking 'what the hell? There is NO freaking way that an elf and a hobbit can get into Isengard unnoticed!!! Crazy author!' Guess what? I knew that already!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning/afternoon (Sadriethiel couldn't tell which), Saruman came back down to her. Sadri hadn't let herself fall asleep at all during her time there, so she was quite tired. Despite her exaustion, she still wouldn't give in to Saruman.  
  
"Think, elf, THINK..1,500 years ago.don't you remember?" questioned the wizard. Sadriethiel had purposely blocked the memories from then out of her mind, and now Saruman was forcing them back in.  
  
**Flashback** "NOO!!!!" Sadri screamed and fell to her knees next to her dying father. He coughed and sputtered his last words. "Do not let them take it, whatever you do Sadriethiel, do not let him get a hold of it." With tears filling her eyes, Sadri clenched a small item and held it to her chest. "I will not father, I promise you this."  
  
Standing up she grinned. "Fool." she said. Feeling that the fake tears and screaming made her more believable, she was proud of herself. "After all he's done to me, he thinks that I will do that for him?" Laughing, she walked over to an orc. "Take this to him," she said, handing it the small item that she had only seconds before promised to protect. (no people, it's NOT a ring. This will all start coming together in a couple of chapters, so be patient!!)  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
A/N: Sorry, this chapter kinda sucked, but I'm gonna leave ya'll with that, because I'm too lazy to any write more tonight. More coming soon, I PROMISE!!!!! And I promise, promise, PROMISE to get the next chappie of my other story up SUPER QUICK. Now click that little blue button..if you listen REALLY carefully, you can hear it saying 'Click on me! Click on me!' Give into the urge and just do it, it won't kill you, I swear. ~Halla 


End file.
